1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective apparel employed as a barrier to prevent contamination of worn shielding attire. More particularly, it relates to a liner for averting transfer of bodily fluids from a patient and contamination of a radiation shield during radiological procedures.
2. Related Art
Radiological technologists often utilize lead apparel for protection against X-rays needed during X-ray procedures. Dentists may also use lead apparel for the protection for their patients during dental X-ray examinations. It is estimated that upwards of 40 million mammography procedures are conducted annually in the United States; upwards of 100 million dental X-rays are estimated to be performed annually in the United States. Concerns exist for having to use a thyroid shield previously used by an undetermined number of people. Lead protective gear is expensive and therefore used over frequently by personnel and patients, which may cause it to become soiled and stained in the process.
In general, radiation shields which cover portions of the body, such as the thyroid area, are known in the art. Examples of such radiation shields are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,233, filed by Orrison, Jr., issued Jul. 3, 1990, entitled “Radiation Shield.” These radiation shields are generally comprised of a body of radiation-attenuating material and an attachment member. The attachment member of the radiation shield is configured to be worn around an appendage such as the neck so that the radiation-attenuating material protects a particular body portion.
Radiation shields are intended for use in non-sterile environments during radiological diagnostic procedures or oncological treatments. The shields are worn, for example, by patients to selectively isolate, shroud and protect particular regions of the anatomy. Many radiation shields are designed to be reusable. Thus, the same radiation shield may be worn, perhaps, hundreds of times by different patients. As such, during usage, the radiation shield may become exposed, for example, to sweat and other fluids from a patient during radiological processes such as during mammograms and/or dental X-rays. It is, therefore, necessary to clean the radiation shield between patient uses. The cleaning and disinfecting process may reduce the efficiency of the office practice due to the fact that the aforementioned cleaning process can take a considerable amount of time and effort to perform by office personnel. In addition, the cleaning process would most likely need to be performed multiple times throughout the day to serve multiple patients.
Nevertheless, despite cleaning efforts, the radiation shields often become soiled with bodily fluids or otherwise-unsightly discolorations. These stained radiation shields, which often contain environmentally unfriendly materials, must, therefore, be disposed of In addition, these events may pose a barrier against green efforts as the discarded radiation shields may eventually accumulate in landfills. Further, if the radiation shield is not properly cleaned, the patient or practitioner may unknowingly wear a soiled or otherwise unsanitary shield.
Another consideration raised during radiological procedures is knowing whether undesired body portions have been exposed to radiation. There are currently no conventional systems employed within shielding equipment to indicate whether localized body portions have been exposed during X-ray procedures in a medical office or dental office environment.
Attempts have been made, within the prior art, to address shielding radiation shields from direct contact with a user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,581, filed by Cadwalader, issued Jun. 4, 1996, entitled “Slipcover for Radiation Shields” provides a slipcover or covering for containing a flexible radiation shield that allows the radiation shield to be reused without experiencing staining. However, the intricate design of the slipcover may make its application cumbersome during usage as one attempts to insert the flexible radiation shield within its pocket to secure it therein. Furthermore, the process of removing and employing another slipcover between patient use is time consuming and may also inadvertently expose the radiation shield to contact with soiled regions of the slipcover as it is removed.
Thus, there is a need for allowing radiation shields to be hygienically reused and for eliminating cleaning and disinfecting of the radiation shield between patient use. There is also a need for providing a low cost, disposable and easily employed solution for shielding transfer of bodily fluids to the radiation shield. A need also exists for providing an indicator to alert a user to radiation exposure to particular areas of the body.